From Rags to Raving Mad
by pshycogurl335
Summary: (REWRITE) A patient at Arkham is under discussion for her possible release when the Joker takes over Arkham. She is forced down a dark path in order to defend herself from other inmates as well as her own mind. This is a rewrite I'm treating it like I'm restarting it so be aware. Pairing is Zsasz/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Warning: This is a revamp so please remember all the majorly important events are the same but some more minor events are different along with more character development and details have been changed so at least skim these new chapters.

From Rags to Raving Mad

Chapter 1

For the last four years I've been rotting in Arkham without much hope of ever escaping it's clutches. It really isn't as bad as many people say. Sure it houses some of the most dangerous people on the continent and what if inmates disappear from time to time. The place is old and filled with secret dangers. Sadly enough it has become more of a home for me than any of the foster families I lived with. When I first came here that's all the doctors would talk about, my foster families. They constantly lectured me about them. They seemed almost desperate to hear that I had been brutally abused by them and that's why I'm the way I am. I mean sure not all of them were nice one or two were bad and seemed only in it for the easy money and someone to smack around but I got out of there quick. I'm actually quite lucky most of the families I'd been with were carrying people who wanted to help me in any way they could.

However they caught on relatively soon, there isn't anything that can really cure whatever I have. I've never really bothered to hide who I am and so they would get discouraged when they received disturbing reports from school and our neighbors and realized they were in over their heads and pass me on to someone else. It seemed like a never ending cycle from family to family trying to 'help' me. I had no interest in becoming anyone's pet project, the thought disgusted me. The image of them bragging to their friends about how they saved a poor damaged girl and turned her into a respectable, obeying child filled me with revulsion.

Its not like I hated them for it I just knew that I was no more than a pawn in their game just like everyone else. They were kind enough to me but to be honest I almost preferred the assholes who would beat me when they got hammered, at least I knew what they wanted. They didn't hide behind forced smiles and kind gestures they made sure I knew what I was to them, unlike the others. I never intentionally pushed them away I would just be myself like all the after school specials and Disney movies would tell you and for it I was discarded because no one wants me. They want their perfect image of me. For the first few families I had the hope that they would accept me and that I would be loved for who I was, but I stomped out those hopes after the third rejection.

There are times when I deeply miss being back in a real bed with a proper room and good food but then I remember that here no one really cares about niceties and they let you know what they want from you almost as soon as they look at you. Well except for the psychologists of course, its there job to try and lull you into telling them all of your deepest secrets so they can write a paper or book about it and become famous leaving you trapped in your cell with the whole world knowing your story. If there is one thing I refuse to give up its my story, its the downfall of so many. I hold it close not allowing anyone a peek into my thoughts and past. They still continue to try but they have lost the fervor that they once had. I give them only what they already know.

People already grasp too much from what records they do have on me. The murder of my mother, no father, being placed into foster care with a good family that dropped me after three years and from there it was house to house without anything stable to keep me grounded and finally the incident that got me locked up in this place.

It happened during the school year. School is both a blessing and a curse, I enjoy it for the familiarity of the classroom but hate it for the other students. They always catch on the quickest and once they do they never let it go and they make sure it follows you. It didn't take long till I got some nicknames and then rumors spread like wildfire about my habits. I've grown to block out their insults and have mastered the art of ignoring people. However there is always one or two that always find a way to get under my skin and have me squeezing my bag or books in anger. There were two girls who were high on the social totem pole and they took great pleasure of reminding me of my standing in the social order and there taunts seemed to constantly trail behind me filling me with rage.

So it didn't take long before I focused my needs onto them. Mostly I had gotten into the habit of stealing stuff usually small things that would go unnoticed. There is nothing like the thrill of being inside of someones home while they rest unaware of your invasive presence touching and corrupting there safe haven. It wasn't hard to get into either of their houses especially when the one girl's dog went missing. I began to take little things from their living rooms in the dead of night like a pen or a tiny figurine before I worked up the courage to go upstairs.

The first time I get to the second floor is exhilarating, I spend much of the first few times wondering what was upstairs what secrets they hide in there rooms. So when I finally do go upstairs I spend almost five minutes just enjoying the notion that they are completely unaware of my presence. Then I make my way into the bedrooms and here is where things get really dangerous and tricky cause if anyone wakes up the game is over and there is no chance of coming back but it also has the greatest reward.

To be in someones sanctuary with them unconscious as you learn there secrets is a marvelous feeling that is difficult to describe. But in my joy of learning who these girls are I grew careless. I had worked up the nerve and stolen the diary of one of the girls a week ago and was searching the other girls house for any kind of private object she would miss, so I was searching through her closet silently when I moved the hangers that proceeded to release a wave of shoe boxes that fell on my head surprising me and waking her. She screamed when she saw me having no idea who I was exactly since I was wearing dark cloths and a hoodie that was a little to big and hid my shape well. Hearing the alarm she was raising I moved without thinking I tossed the nearest object at her before sprinting out her door. Her father had awoken and stood in the hallway as I ran by before I could hear his yell of anger and pounding feet behind me. Fueled by fear I sprinted across the quite suburban neighborhood as his yells for me to stop began to awaken the slumbering families.

Thankfully I lost him as I took a short cut through some narrow streets that I had learned when I lived in another home near there. But my relief was only temporary as I learned at school the next day that she was in the hospital because I had thrown a vase that smashed into her face cutting up her once smooth tan skin and that the police were interviewing the students about her. I knew they would catch onto me since everyone knew that I was strange. So I attempted to run away but my foster parents called the cops when they saw I was missing in the morning and caught me heading towards the narrows hoping to lose them in the close and dangerous streets of my childhood.

They caught me when I ran into a dead end and I was arrested. They found the things I had stolen from their homes in a small chest I kept under my bed that held all of secret prizes. My foster family got a decent lawyer that had me plea for insanity and I was sent to Arkham at the age of fifteen to stay until I was of age where I would receive another trial to see if I was fit to reenter society or continue my sentence in Arkham Asylum.

Which is why at the age of nineteen I find myself being carted from the mansion back to my cell in the penitentiary with a lone guard to watch me; more for my protection than anything else. Even though the staff consider me a cooperative patient I still wear chains where ever I go like everyone else. I've never seen a point in starting anything with any of the guards, its too much trouble. I have however been in a few skirmishes with other inmates but that was mostly when I first came here and they tried to room me with someone else. My roommate would demand after a day or two to be moved since I wouldn't sleep and watch them at all times. Besides that and the time someone tried to get grabby with me I haven't stirred up much trouble since I got here four years ago.

The trip between the east and west wings of Arkham is a relatively dull one with nothing but the snipers in their towers to keep an eye on you and the sharp cold breeze as the wailing theme of Arkham. No one saw it coming, it was just as we crossed the threshold into the west side of Arkham when the distant sound of screams and gunfire rolled through the air, causing my guard to stop as the gates to the west wing slid open to welcome a wave of the Blackgate inmates as they began attacking anyone near by. My guard yelled for me to stay put which I of course ignored and ran for my life to the only place not currently swarming with crazed men, the medical facility.

The chains made running difficult but I didn't allow them to stop me as I burst through the doors and down the hall with the secretary's frightened yelp behind me. As I entered the sanitarium the doctors and nurses stopped to look at me and they called out that I wasn't suppose to be here and a guard started to approach me until the screams of the secretary and gunfire could be heard in the next room.

Heading towards the stairs hoping to find somewhere to hide I saw a vent and began ripping out the rusted screws a guard grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me away but I shook him off as the grate gave way and I crawled into a spacious air duct system. Just in time too as I could hear the doors slam against the wall at the prisoners entrance. I could hear the doctors scream as a few shots went off and I heard the body of the guard who was trying to pull me away fall and a pool of blood began to form staining the polished white linoleum.

Footsteps approached and I held my breath as I heard the body being dragged away and the deep voices of the escaped convicts reached my ears along with the occasional sob from one of the doctors. Having no where to run I sat in the corner hoping they would leave or that something would distract them so I could slip by. I waited with my heartbeat in my ears till the adrenaline wore off and I began to wonder how I was going to make it through the night alive.

End

Here is the first chapter of rewrite, I'm currently writing my thesis so I am not writing anything new at the moment. However I do have 5 chapters of the rewrite done so I thought I would begin editing and uploading them. I do plan on continuing this and my other stories, I'm just very busy and haven't had the inspiration. So I do have a plan for this it is just getting implemented slowly. I plan on uploading one chapter at a time like I did when I first wrote it so be aware of that. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Equipped

From Rags to Raving Mad

Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I waited, I heard the door open again but my legs were growing tired from pressing myself against the cold metal wall of the ventilation system. A high pitched voice began shouting orders almost as soon as the doors banged open. They smacked against the walls causing the sound to reverberate through the room. Taking a peek I could see the escaped inmates were all huddled around the elevator where they had some doctors and what looked like a cop hostage. While that sucked for them, it was great for me. Crawling out from my hiding spot I stayed low so they couldn't see me. I crawled up the stairs and down the walkway till I reached a ladder. Ok now what? I could go down the ladder and pray that no one turns around to see me or I can turn around and either go back to my hiding place or try my luck outside. Harley's voice carried loudly through the quiet room.

"Me and the old man here are going down below ok. So you boys need to make sure Bats doesn't follow us and don't bother using the elevator after we go down we are gonna have a present waiting for Bats."

None of the options sounded good but if I go down the ladder I would at least have a head start. If I tried going through the doors I came in I would be right next to the mob of people and they could easily catch or shot me. Either way the ladder seemed to be the safest root. Looking around the corner I could see Harley and two or three of the inmates drag the cop into the elevator as Harley's shrieking orders had my ears ringing.

"So you boys sit tight or else mister J will be really mad if you let anything happen to me and keep a hold of these doctors till we can find some use for them," There was a shriek as she mentioned the doctors, "anyway have fun holding the fort, later boys." Everyone was watching her so I took my chance, as I got about halfway down the ladder I heard the elevator doors shut. Tensing up I quickened my pace knowing I only had a few moments until someone turned around and saw me.

Once I turned to head toward the door I heard one of them shout and felt a sharp pain in my arm as they began to fire at me. Sprinting through the doors my chains loudly swaying as they tried to trip me. I tried to get as much distance between myself and the men with guns as humanly possible. I took a quick turn and seeing that there was an open vent I crawled in as heavy footsteps followed me. I just made the turn when the panel I was in front of was filled with bullet holes.

"Man how are we gonna get her outta there?"

"Better just leave her Joker wants us to wait for the Bat don't worry she wont last long with all of us in here."

I could hear them retreat but didn't dare move till I heard the soft sound of the door opening. Taking a peek I was relieved to not see anyone outside the vent. Now that I wasn't being chased by men with guns the sound of the prerecorded message about how great Arkham is finally reached my ears. When I finally got my courage up I crawled to the edge of the vent and looked down the hallways not seeing or hearing anyone I climbed down and began to survey the area.

I've rarely been in the medical facility. At most I was here about twice a year for checkups so this place was a mystery to me. There were several dead guards, doctors and nurses. Bullet holes were in almost everything and blood was on the walls and floor. The video that was looping through the halls talked about the benefits of Arkham which contradicted greatly with the bloody scene before me. Getting out of the vent I realized I was in the hallway that led to surgery and began to follow the line leading to the surgery wing. The floor was littered with knocked over equipment showing that the inmates have been down this way but aren't here now.

Following the hallway I ran into a cabinet of guard supplies that had been broken into,I was surprised that they just had these lying around. Though it is Arkham so it would make sense that they would keep extra bulletproof vests and keys around. Smiling at my luck I searched and was able to find several sets of keys and began the tedious task of trying to find the right one to unlock my chains. Thankfully it was on the first giant keyring and I rubbed my wrists and kicked them away as they released my ankles glad to have full movement again.

Looking the supplies over there weren't any weapons left and only the smallest sizes of bullet proof vests. Slipping one of the vests on it was still way to big for me so I grabbed a few of the straps used for keeping a patient strapped down to tighten the vest around my torso, I probably looked silly but I would be protected. I found some gauze and supplies to patch up the graze on my arm. It wasn't deep I was lucky the bullet missed me but it still hurt and was bleeding a bit.

Now if I only had a weapon, searching through the scattered supplies on the floor I couldn't find anything and grew frustrated. Not sure what to do with myself I wandered down the hallway till I reached a fork, on the wall it said the left was surgery and the right was patient observation. Taking the left with the hope of finding some sharp instruments to protect myself I found a table that had been knocked over that was surrounded by scalpels grabbing as many as I could safely carry I went back to the supply cabinet. Now what to do with them? The Arkham uniforms weren't exactly made for holding weaponry. I mean none of them had handles so I can't exactly wield them like a knife.

Once I reached the cabinet I examined the scalpels and wondered what exactly I could do with them, looking over the guards supplies I was able to find a set of gloves and an idea struck me. I began scrambling down the hall looking for and finding string, a needle and glue. Sitting down I looked over the scalpels I had grabbed, there were six one inch curved scalpels and four one inch regular scalpels so I grabbed the gloves and began to glue then sew the scalpels into the gloves.

I've never really sewed before and the thick surgical twin with the curved needle made for sewing flesh were difficult but I got it done with my fingers feeling cramped and sore. Slipping them on I could feel the string on top of my fingers as I began to test the sturdiness by pulling on the scalpels. They seemed secure enough so I now had at least some kind of weapon. I sewed the scalpels so the regular scalpels were on the knuckles of my right hand so if I punched someone they would get sliced with the sharp instruments and on my left hand I sewed the curved scalpels to the fingers of the gloves so they would act as claws whenever I swung at anyone.

I'm not sure how affective they would be but its better than nothing, though I would prefer an actual knife or a gun. Now that I had something to defend myself with I can go and find somewhere safe to hideout till things blow over. Now where would be a good place to hide? Going back the way I came is out of the question while the hallway I'm currently in leads to surgery which I know is a dead end but it couldn't hurt to check it out.

As I was walking down the hallway I was just about to make a turn when I heard voices. Freezing in place I pushed myself against the wall and listened. I heard at least three of them and there were probably more since they were talking about ambushing Batman. Carefully taking quiet steps I turned around and went back down the hallway. Well that ways a dud, god isn't there one place in this whole building that isn't infested with the Joker's goons. I followed the hallway till I reached the door I had come through and saw that the walls were painted with arrows that lead to two other rooms, X-Ray and Observation.

It was becoming difficult to focus on where to go with that same message looping over and over and over, uh it was annoying. I really just wanted to get somewhere so I didn't have to hear that message again. Before I could make a decision I saw the door I came through starting to open so I bolted. Refusing to wait around to see who came through the door I ran to the ventilation shaft I had hid in previously. Climbing inside I crawled till I reached the turn and waited to see who came by.

I sat there for a few moments listening to the sound of my breathing and the same recording as I dared not to blink in case it was the thugs from earlier coming back to make sure they more than grazed me this time. But it was only there for a second. A black figure passed by my hiding place and they had a long black cape. Their steps almost silent on the white linoleum. Realization hit me that Batman was actually here. I heard the Joker's goons talk about him but I didn't quite accept that he was actually here. I wonder if he saw me? If he did he must not find me a threat or else he would have dragged me out of here. He must have came through the only entrance which means that it should be safe to leave.

I've heard many different stories about Batman. He was one of the many things everyone seemed to talk about. It seemed weird after hearing so much about him to actually see him, realizing he is actually real and not just a fairytale. Feeling relief wash over me I wasn't sure how much longer I was gonna be able to handle another cycle of the stupid message looping that's been slowly grating at me. As I crawled out and headed back to the door I wondered where I should go. I mean I spent most of my time in the penitentiary and never got a chance to roam the island on my own but I know that this place is filled with old catacombs that have been here for over a century. Entering the sanitarium I found the unconscious bodies of the prisoners from earlier littering the floor.

Climbing the ladder on the left I looked up and saw that the doctors and nurses were free and standing around the elevator One of the doctors saw me and attempted to talk to me but I ran past them and through the doors not wanting to get put back into chains. For the first time since I got here I felt a sense of freedom as I roamed at my leisure not having a guard or nurse towing me around. The entrance looked terrible and the secretaries desk had been shoved aside violently, near the door and there were blood stains but no sign of her body. Finally leaving the blood scented building the whole area seemed eerily calm and quiet.

Looking around I could see a few thugs wandering the area and I instinctively ducked down as I heard the Joker's voice over the com system ordering his men around. I stayed low and behind the bushes watching them as I headed towards the doors that lead to the east wing seeing that there were more men near the north entrance and seemed to be building something but there isn't much I could do about that.

A small fence was the last protective cover and from there I would have to sprint across the open area and pray that none of them see me. Seeing the one closest turn around and head up the hill I took the opportunity and jumped over the little fence and ran as fast as I could toward the doors not daring to look back I ran past them and into the corridor between the two areas. Frowning I saw that the gate had been closed and locked so I reached for the bars and began trying to climb over it.

End

Here is another of the rewritten chapters its not much longer than the original but please let me know what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

From Rags to Raving Mad

Chapter 3

The sound of the heavy security doors opening reached me so I turned and saw two of the Blackgate prisoners approaching. I scrambled to climb over the fence before they reached me and just as I got to the top. I felt a hand grab my ankle that tried to violently tug me off the fence. I kicked at him, trying to get him to let go. I made contact with something that must have hurt because he released me. But before I could revile in my victory I felt someone grab my waist length black hair and pull hard. This is one of the moments where I regretted attacking anyone who approached me with scissors. Hitting the ground knocked the wind out of me and I laid there stunned as a foot came and collided with my ribs. I would have groaned if I had gotten my breath back. Getting on my knees attempting to both stand and breath another foot kicked me in the stomach but didn't knock me back down. Taking a deep breath I looked up at the two guys and punched the one in front of me in the stomach with my right hand. He gave a cry as the scalpels cut through his layer of skin and dug into his abdominal muscles.

The other one punched me in the side hitting my ribs. The vest provided some protection, without thinking I clawed at him with my left hand leaving deep scratches in his arm as I reached back and punched the guy again in the stomach. He backed away as blood began to poor out of his stomach. I turned to the other guy and punched him in the throat, I felt the blades break through his skin and nick his larynx. Blood began to soak into my glove as realization dawned on him as I removed my fist and he grasped his throat stumbling back as blood escaped between his fingers. I felt a force hit me knocking me down as I had just enough time to turn around before the guy used his crushing weight to hold me down as he punched me in the face. Grabbing his fist with my left hand I dug the scalpels into his hand as he gave a cry when blood leaked out. I leaned up having trouble breathing and punched him in the face the scalpels cutting through the delicate muscles of the face causing him to get up cursing. Now free of his suffocating weight I got up and kicked him in the knee feeling the cartilage give way. He went to the ground crying clutching his damaged knee. Looking down at him I punched him in the face with my right hand feeling the blades catch and collide with the bones of his face. I used my foot to hold him down and didn't stop till his grip on my leg grew weak and his arms fell to the ground.

Backing away from the now dead man adrenaline was rushing through my veins and their blood had soaked into the gloves wetting my fingers and making the gloves slip a bit. Taking deep breaths my ribs are probably bruised and my face felt sore and tender to the touch. My scalp screamed in protest as I pulled the chunks of loss flesh out of my hair wondering if the missing sections were noticeable. This was the first time I had ever killed a person. Looking down at their sprawled out bodies I knew I probably would have to kill more people before the night was over.

Turning back to the fence I climbed over it. The spikes at the top kept getting caught on my regulation orange pants that were a little to big for me but I made it over ok. The corridor was old and parts of it had collapsed but I had gone through it enough to get around the rubble. The walk felt longer than before till I reached the security doors leading to Arkham East. There were probably cobwebs in my hair and as the doors opened I was hit with a wave of exhaustion as my eyes locked on the chaos of guards and inmates fighting. Wanting to get away from the craziness I bolted for the mansion passing the giant statue of Sharp while avoiding all the guards and inmates. Both had weapons but I could see that the guards were outnumbered. Noticing that no one saw me I took my chance and ran to the mansion. They were too busy fighting each other to worry about me so I easily got to the door.

Bursting through the doors the room was surprisingly empty. Papers were scattered all over the floor making me wonder where everyone went. Another Sharp statue stood guard at the center of the room looking down at me disapprovingly as I walked past it how I hated that man. There probably wasn't a single patient that didn't hate him. Leaving the entrance the even larger statue loomed over me. I ignored it as passed through the metal detectors that I had gone through only a few hours ago. They rang angrily due to my makeshift weapons. The paper made a thick layer covering the floor. It made me think about what could have happened here. Almost all of the desks had there contents scattered to the floor, the chairs cast aside as whoever hunted for who knows what. Walking to the center of the room feeling tired once again and wanting to desperately go back to my cell and sleep for days. Peering up at the statue my eye caught something green behind the vent. Feeling curious since I was out of danger for now I grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the statue. Using a penny I found on the floor I slowly removed the screws and took off the vent. Inside a green question mark statue seemed to glow slightly. Crawling in I picked it up and instantly put it back once I realized it must be one of the Riddler's clues and I've heard many stories of what has happened to people who have tried to solve his riddles.

Resting my head against the cold metal of the vent my mind drifted back to my cell and routine desiring its familiarity in this insanity that has taken over. The guards had almost become part of the scenery at this point. I've just gotten used to there presence and having no privacy made being alone both refreshing and strange. Of course I never forgot that they are dangerous and that to them I'm just another prisoner that needed to be subdued. If I wasn't careful I could disappear like others. The big fish had some measure of safety since if they would go missing people would ask questions. I kept my head down except for the few times I felt like I was in real danger like when a night guard had come into my cell drunk and started to get handsie. I was able to wrestle his baton away from him and wasn't able to do any serious damage before the other guards arrived. If it wasn't for the fact he has been in several other situations I would have been punished instead of him getting fired. Yawning as thoughts of my lumpy bed swam through my head. My eyes began to drift shut with my limbs feeling heavy. I desperately wanted to rest my eyes but knowing I couldn't stay here long I'll just be here a few minutes before I move on.

Waking up as my head banged against the metal making a loud sound reverberate through the small space. I felt a harsh grip pulling me out by my ankle. Looking back a face I was hopping to avoid tonight was staring at me with his deranged eyes. I tried to kick him away with my free foot and my hands tried to grip anything in an attempt to not let Zsasz take me. But my nails just scraped against the metal that shrieked in protest. He grabbed my other foot that didn't connect with anything and gave one final tug that had me flailing to get my balance as I tried to grab the edge of the vent for support. But it was just out of my reach and I fell, my upper body colliding with the chair I had set down in order to climb into the vent.

Dazed Zsasz dragged my slumped form off of the chair and laid me out on the ground. One of his hands shot to my throat and his bruising grip woke me from my stupor as I struggled violently using the claws to dig into his arm. He didn't even flinch he just kept staring at me before he released my throat and gave me a brutal punch to the face. My nose exploded in a bloody river as I swung at him but he easily dodged my attacks. The blood was running down to my eyes making it difficult to see but I could feel him circling me. I needed to get away, Victor Zsasz never leaves survivors. If I hoped to live I have to get as much space between myself and him as possible. He began to speak but I couldn't hear him over the pounding of my head. I tried to stand to only have him stomp down on my ribs, groaning as I felt them crack the realization I was going to die began to flood all of my senses. A henchman came in and interrupted Zsasz. I was ready and took my chance as I stood up ignoring my screaming ribs and ran towards what I believed was a door. The random thug attempted to stop me but without a thought I sliced his throat open as I passed him by, whipping the blood from my eyes just in time to see as I crashed into the heavy door. I pushed it open as I could hear Zsasz running after me.

The hallway I entered was filled with glass cases that I ran around not really noticing them and only seeing the end of the hall. Cries escaped me as I could hear him getting closer but I didn't dare look back. Fear was crushing my heart as his thumping stride filled my ears. I begged the god I've never believed in to not let him catch me. He stopped running about a third of the way down the hallway. I felt the hope that he would leave me be bloom in my chest to only be cut out as a tearing pain pierced my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

Looking down I could see the point of his knife barely sticking out of my left shoulder as my blood began to stain the vest turning it an even darker shade. The sensation of my blood running down my chest soaking my cloths was the only thing I could register as I was temporarily stunned. I tried to continue walking but moving was difficult. My legs wobbled unable to carry my weight as I fell to my knees and I tried to crawl away as I could hear him walking calmly towards me. His pace perfectly in tune with the drum of my heartbeat. I couldn't move, my body was heavy and the darkness was coming in. I wished I could cry, knowing I was dying in this shit hole like so many others. My head began to feel light and my eyelids felt heavy as I idly wondered whether he was coming to get his knife or just leave it here imbedded in my shoulder. The last thing I registered before I was wrapped in darkness was the searing pain of the knife being taken out as callused fingers caressed my hair in almost a gentle manner. The thought of who would find my body was the final thing that crossed my mind as I was lost in the cold black abyss.

End

So here is chapter four of the rewrite like I said its basically the same I just want the rest of the story to match my way I've been writing and I've been meaning to rewrite these stories for a while but I just haven't been up to it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews and thanks for reading.


End file.
